Prior art hanger member structure of exemplary consideration are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,601; 4,334,641; 4,717,053; 5,052,599; and 5,197,639.
The instant invention is directed to a kit construction to permit accessory support structure to be securely attached to opposed ends of a hanger in an adjustable relationship to secure the kit members to provide support for garments to be supported by the associated hanger member.